Micchara
Micchara (みっちゃら) is an odorite who started on Nico Nico Douga uploading dance covers of cute, popular songs under the name of Cupon. She changed this to Micchara for her and Etero's popular original choreography of One, Two Fanclub, which reached over 150,000 views. Collaboration Units # Member of Mabitechi-Z # Member of Techitechi # Member of Cozmosse List of Dances (2011.12.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.01.07) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.01.08) # "Kiss Me I Love You" (2012.01.09) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.01.10) # "Rimokon" (2012.01.12) # "Daruma-san ga Korunda" (2012.01.17) # "Next Time 4:30AM" (2012.01.24) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.27) # "9-song Medley" (2012.02.03) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2012.02.09) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate" (2012.02.16) # "Uni" (2012.02.22) # "FirstKiss!" (2012.02.23) # "Love Will Surely Soar☆" (2012.02.23) # "My Room Disco Night" (2012.02.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2012.03.09) # "RINGxRINGxRING" (2012.03.24) # "Doremifarondo" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.03.29) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.04.08) # "Junjou Fighter" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.05.11) # "Melancholic" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.06.24) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.09.04) # "Tell Your World" (2012.09.05) # "One, Two Fanclub" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.09.14) (Original choreography) # "Pocky Dance" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.10.29) (Original choreography) # "Natsukoi Hanabi" feat. Micchara, Pusshu and Etero (2012.11.11) # "Danjo" feat. Micchara and Etero (2012.11.27) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Micchara and Etero (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Electric Star" feat. Micchara and Etero (2013.02.27) # "A Female Ninja But I Want To Love" feat. Micchara and Etero (2013.03.29) (Original choreography) # "Children Record" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.05.04) (Original choreography) # "Yoku aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (2013.06.02) (Original choreography) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Animal" feat. Micchara and Nemu (2013.07.19) # "Girls" (2013.08.12) # "Heisei Katakuri Rhythm" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.08.23) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" (2013.10.23) # "Melody Line" feat. Micchara, Etero and Bookie (2013.11.03) # "Mermaid" feat. Micchara, Etero and Bookie (2013.12.12) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Micchara and Etero (2013.12.20) (Original choregoraphy) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2013.12.24) # "Outer Science" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.12.27) (Original choreography) # "Otoko no Musume Memoraburu" (2014.02.21) (Original choreography) # "GIFT" (2014.04.11) # "Lamb" (2014.04.12) # "1, 2 Fanclub" (2014.05.11) feat. Etero (Not on NND) # "Koshitantan" feat. Micchara, Akyari and X0 (2014.06.19) # "Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2014.06.27) (Original choreography) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.07.11) # "Mushroom Mother" (2014.09.24) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. Micchara and Mikachinu (2014.11.05) # "Invisible" feat. Micchara, Akyari and Momen (2014.12.13) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Micchara and Etero (2014.12.22) # "Love Trial" feat. Micchara and Shibaken (2015.01.23) # "The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood" feat. Micchara and Bookie (2015.02.13) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl" feat. Micchara and Amayu (2015.03.07) # "City Boy" (2015.03.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Micchara, Yamaneko, Imamegu, Marin, and Tadanon (2015.04.27) # "Burenai Ai De" (2015.05.04) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.08.14) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Micchara, Imamegu and Mikachinu (2015.09.11) # "Yomosugara Kimi Oufu" feat. Micchara and Imamegu (2015.09.25) # "Melancholic" feat. Micchara and Etero (2015.09.28) # "Dreamin Chuchu" (2016.02.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links * Twitter * Instagram * Blog * LINE ID * Vine Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite